Forum:Falsche Prämissen bei der Bewertung von Stil und Tat
Liebes Forum, da sich ja der Verdacht, dass es bei Freiherrn zu Guttenbergs Dissertation nicht unbedingt immer mit rechten Dingen zugegangen sein könnte, mittlerweile zumindest in Teilbereichen zu erhärten scheint, oder sich gar schon bestätigt hat, und sich nun ja schon mehrere threads mit Fragen zum Stile des jungen Herrn, beziehungsweise mit der ethischen, ja sogar strafrechtlichen Schwere seiner angeblichen, oder sollte man sagen, seiner möglichen, seiner unter Umständen bereits nachgewiesenen Verfehlungen beschäftigen, sollte man vielleicht beginnen, die Prämissen näher in Augenschein zu nehmen, die bei der Bewertung des Freiherrn Thaten vielleicht möchten eine Rolle spielen. Ich beginne mit einer Prämisse, die mir, weil sie bei den Guttenberg-Gegnern stets und zudem so sicher wiederkehrt wie bei den Guttenberg-Befürwortern das der-beliebteste-Politiker-Deutschlands-Mantra, oder das Amen in der Kirche, besonders aufgefallen ist. Andere mögen folgen. *'Freiherr zu Guttenberg ist intelligent.' Man liest hier stets, dass Freiherr von Guttenberg intelligent ist. Die dem armen Freiherrn unterstellte Intelligenz dient dazu, die ganze Schwere seiner Tat hervorzuheben, als Beweis dafür, dass der junge Herr bewußt getäuscht hat, als Erklärung für die angeblich absichtliche Verschleierung gestohlener Zitate etc. Geradezu mephistophelisch mutet der Freiherr an, der - so sehen's seine Gegner - spät nachts noch im stillen Kämmerchen oben im Turm des Schlosses sitzt und geistiges Diebesgut seiner Dissertation einverleibt. Von Zeit zu Zeit erschallt eine Art Gemecker, ähnlich dem des Gargamel oder vielleicht des Catweazle, das sich als boshaftes Lachen des Freiherrn herausstellt, der sich über einen besonders gelungenen Raubzug freut. Der Guttenberg-Gengner will nichts wissen von der 'mühevollsten Kleinarbeit', die der Edelmann doch so beteuert hat. Ich habe hier im Forum sogar einen Beitrag gelesen, ich möchte sagen, lesen müssen, wo sich ein Guttenberg-Gegner dazu verstieg, dem Freiherrn einen 'Ziegenfuß' (müsste natürlich ein Bocksfuß sein, das aber nur am Rande) anzudichten, als handele es sich bei dem jungen Herrn um den leibhaftigen Gottseibeiuns. Abstrus. Das mit dem Ziegenfuß war wirklich abstrus. Wir sehen, der Freiherr muss intelligent sein. Wäre er das nicht, wäre er mit den einfachsten Grundsätzen wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten nicht vertraut, wäre er - salopp gesprochen - einfach zu doof, um zu kapieren, was er mit der Abgabe seiner mutmaßlichen Collage angestellt hat, dann wäre ihm wohl doch gewiß nicht der Vorsatz der Täuschung nachzuweisen, und sein Ehrenwort hätte er auch nicht gebrochen. Das geht natürlich gar nicht. Der Freiherr muss einfach intelligent sein, sonst wäre er ja nicht böse. In diesem ehernen Glauben an Prämissen ähneln, um nicht zu sagen, gleichen sich übrigens Guttenberg-Anhänger und Guttenberg-Gegner: für die einen ist der Freiherr intelligent, für die anderen fähig (und natürlich und je nachdem, entweder beliebt oder unbeliebt). Insofern wäre der Nachweis mangelnder Intelligenz auch eine Ehrenrettung, und scheint deshalb den Guttenberg-Gegnern absolut inakzeptabel. Die Guttenberg-Anhänger wiederum sind so geblendet von der Lichtgestalt ihres Idols, dass sie dieses Schlupfloch nicht sehen wollen. Das mag auch für den Freiherrn selbst gelten. Sonst hätte er doch einfach vor die Presse gehen können, um zu erklären, dass er das einfach nicht geblickt habe mit dem wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten. Verteidigungsminister könne er aber schon. Wie steht es nun aber um die vermeintliche Intelligenz des Freiherrn? Haben Sie schon mal das Vorwort 'meiner von mir selbst verfassten Dissertation' gelesen? Oder den Text in der gesprochenen Version gehört, der bei YouTube verfügbar ist? PlagDoc:-) ist ja der Meinung, dass das Vorwort genuin ist, und ich schließe mich ihm an. Glauben Sie wirklich, der Mann sei so richtig intelligent? Eitel, von mir aus, aber intelligent, so wie in blitzgescheit? Was da zu lesen ist, geht weit über die Qualität üblicher Vorworte von Dissertationen hinaus, und da gibt es genügend, die auch hinreichend peinlich sind. Aber von peinlich bis richtig, aber ganz richtig nicht so schlau ist es doch ein weiter Schritt, meine Herren! Freiwillige Komik, meine Herren, darf als sicheres Zeichen von gewisser Intelligenz angesehen werden, aber wie steht es um die unfreiwillige Komik? Oder die Einleitung! Die peinlichste Einleitung zu einer Dissertation, die ich bisher lesen durfte, war die zu einer Arbeit über einen frühmittelalterlichen Übersetzer arabischer medizinischer Texte ins Lateinische. Das begann ungefähr so: 'Als nach dem Tod Muhammads die arabischen Stämme begannen, große Teile des mittleren Ostens zu erobern...' Man hat das Buch in der Hand, wissenschaftliche Reihe, prima Layout, und kann doch gar nicht anders als schmunzeln. Und man weiß bereits, was einen erwartet. Wenn nun der junge Edelmann nicht einmal in der Lage war, so etwas zu bewerkstelligen, sondern einen Zeitungsartikel (!) kopieren musste, was sagt das denn dann aus über die mutmaßliche bösartige Intelligenz unseres Heldens? Oder wenn nicht darüber, dann über seinen Hang zu harter Arbeit? Hätte er nicht auch vor die Presse treten können, um zu erklären: 'Also Leute, so richtig fleißig war ich noch nie, nehmt's mir nicht krumm, deswegen hab' ich halt ein bisserl kopiert.' Ich hätte ihm das bestimmt verziehen. Das wäre eine gute Verteidigungslinie gewesen. Es ist aber auch verständlich und verzeihlich, wenn jemand eben nicht erklärt, er sei nicht soo schlau und nicht soo fleißig (sei er's oder sei er's nicht), sondern lieber herumeiert, in der Hoffnung, es werde schon Gras über die Sache wachsen. Vor allem, wenn einer ein bisserl eitel ist. Sind wir irgendwie doch alle, oder? Meine Herren, ich darf zum Schluss kommen: Ob Freiherr zu Guttenberg intelligent ist oder nicht, bleibt erst einmal dahingestellt, muss erst noch untersucht werden. Der Nachweis mangelnder Intelligenz würde den Vorwurf vorsätzlicher Täuschung, den ich hier so oft im Forum, vorgebracht von ganz verbohrten Guttenberg-Gegnern, lesen muss, komplett entkräften. Gleichzeitig würde solch ein Nachweis unbedingt der Ehrenrettung des jungen Herrn dienen. Der eine oder andere von Ihnen mag wohl einmal P.G. Wodehouse's Werk mit Genuß gelesen haben. Bitte denken Sie doch auch einmal an den jungen Herrn wie an eine der sympathischen Gestalten die den Drones Club bevölkern. War Bertie Wooster so eine Leuchte? Der hatte doch auch seinen Jeeves! Muss man denn unbedingt superschlau oder superfleißig sein? Bitte haben Sie doch ein bisserl ein Mitleid und lassen Sie dem Freiherrn jetzt endlich seine Ruhe.'' Show some irony and pity'', wie es in 'The Sun Also Rises' heißt. Zur Strecke haben Sie ihn, oder seine Dissertation ja eh schon gebracht. (Zur Strecke bringen, on a sidenote, ist übrigens der Vorgang, wenn das gemordete Karnickel, Rehlein, Wildsau, Gams etc. zu dem Leichenhaufen gebracht wird, der aus seinen Leidesgenossen gebildet worden ist. Man nennt den 'Strecke'.) 88.16.176.140 18:55, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC)